Cuando las Cámaras estan apagadas
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: Que ocurre mientras los heroes esta sin que aparentemente nada los grabe. La estadia de varios personajes de dimensiones diferentes en la ciudad de México, en la embajada de Japón, junto con la peor pesadilla de todas... yo.
1. Comienza su pesadilla

ATENCION: para que se este claro de que trata esto. es de como yo, Sombra de Maldad, de una forma alterna (Osea que jamas paso), comence a escribir la historia de PELEA DE DIMENSIONES: LEYENDA DE que lean primero esa historia si quieren saber bien de que trata esto,  


* * *

Dimensión R0. Ubicación: embajada de Japón, México D.F. laboratorio ultra secreto pagado por el gobierno.

En ese lugar, se encuentra una persona totalmente cubierta por una vestimenta negra, trabajando en una extraña maquina, con forma de un arco. Al cabo de unos instantes se aleja para verla mejor.

¿?: Por fin. Mi invento esta terminado. Ahora solo es cuestión de reunirlos. Soldados.- llegan una gran cantidad de hombres vestidos de negro con equipo, a la vez que el sujeto encendió su maquina- ya saben que hacer.

Los soldados asienten y entran al vórtice verde generado por la maquina. Mientras el sujeto solo se mete también al invento, pero tranquilamente.

Dimensión PM11. Ubicación: cercanías de pueblo Paleta, Región Kanto.

Se ve al joven Ash Ketchum caminando tranquilamente en dirección a su pueblo, después de ganar la liga Sinnoh, ahora con el deseo de descansar después de meses de entrenamiento, con su siempre fiel pikachu.

ASH: por fin vamos a descansar después de todo, no es así pikachu.

PIKACHU: (asintiendo) pika pi.- apenas lo dice y ven cerca del camino un edificio que decía "Te crees fuerte, pruébate con una pelea con el mejor entrenador de la región".

ASH: parecen estar muy confiados. Vamos pikachu.

Los dos entran al supuesto edificio, sin embargo a rato se escucha sonidos de una pelea no pokemón. Y para colmo se ve que ese edificio era solo un letrero gigante de escenario que se cae, y se ven a los hombres con un saco moviéndose mientras se iban de ahí.

Dimensión: misma. Ubicación: puerto de región Hoenn.

Vemos a May bajar de un barco, con intensión de regresar a su casa en Petalburg, después del gran festival. Sin embargo algo la detiene, vio en lo que parecía ser un restaurante cinco estrellas un letrero que decía "todo lo que te quepa en el estomago por $10.00". Refiriéndonos a May, una disfrutan te de la comida, no era de extrañar de que se metiera sin dudarlo. Poco después se vuelven a escuchar ruidos de una pelea normal, y el restaurante resulto ser de cartón como el anterior, ya que se cayó y los mismos sujetos metieron a un bulto de sogas enrolladas en algo en su camión.

SUJETO: bien, ya tenemos a los dos que necesita. Vayamos por los demás.

Con esto se fueron de allí, sin problemas para seguir con su desconocida misión.

* * *

Dimension: ST50. Ubicación: GREEN HILL. Planeta Mobius.

Se puede apenas ver un erizo azul corriendo, mientras hace piruetas increíbles, así es, era Sonic the Hedgehog (ERISUS RAPIDOS). Disfrutando de su temporal libertad, hasta que llega a un puesto de hot dogs.

SONIC: un hot dog con chile por favor.

Pero el encargado en vez de darle un hot dog, presiono un botón el cual activo una maquina que lanzo a Sonic a una esfera de hámster, la cual se metió a una pecera con agua que se sello. Los mismos sujetos se fueron llevándose a Sonic con ellos.

En lo alto de una torre de METAL CITY, se encontraba un erizo negro con franjas rojas en la azotea de la misma, de pronto dos sujetos de los mismo que vimos estaban detrás de el.

SUJETO: por fin lo encontramos señor Shadow.

Ubicación, Ángel island, templo de la esmeralda madre.

Se encuentra Knuckles recargado en el máster emerald mientras estaba medio dormido, pero un grito lo despierta sobresaltado.

¿?: ¡Knuckles, Eggman esta robando el máster emerald!

KNUCKLES: no se lo permitiré.

De un salto bajo a la base del templo, poco después recordó que estaba recargado justamente en la esmeralda, y de pronto una jaula lo encerró, y los sujetos aparecieron arrojándole gas adormecedor. Ya dormido, se lo llevaron sin problemas.

* * *

Dimensión: R0. Ubicación: instituto desconocido.

Ash estaba acostado en el suelo, despertando de un largo sueño.

ASH: ¿Qué paso, donde estoy?

VOZ: ¿quien esta ahí?- Ash voltea y ve a May cerca de donde el estaba.

ASH: ¿May, que haces aquí?

MAY: eso es lo que te iba a preguntar.- rápidamente llega pikachu con su entrenador.

VOZ: oigan ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los dos voltean y ven a un erizo azul levantándose.

MAY: dime loca pero me parece que ese pokemón hablo.

SONIC: ¿Qué soy que?

ASH: quien eres.

SONIC: bueno, mi nombre es…- rápidamente llega una eriza rosada que abraza a Sonic.

AMY: Sonic, ¿estas bien?

SONIC: lo estaré en cuanto me sueltes Amy.- también llega Tails.

TAILS: Sonic, que ocurrió.

SONIC: no lo se Tails, pero al parecer alguien nos atrapo y nos llevo a quien sabe donde.

KNUCKLES: (que apenas llegan con Cream y Cheese) que listo Sonic, yo jamás lo hubiera pensado.

CREAM: Mr. Knuckles, ¿Qué cree que esta pasando?

KNUCKLES: no lo se- entonces aparece un sujeto vestido de negro.

VICENT: bienvenidos todos. Yo soy Vicent y con gusto les explicare que esta pasando- todos le prestan atención- verán, mi jefe me mando a mi y a mis compañeros a buscarlos desde sus dimensiones para explicarles de algo de suma importancia.

AMY: ¡QUIEN SE CREE ESE SUJETO PARA TRAERNOS ASI COMO SI NADA!

VICENT: señorita, por favor no grite, y mucho menos a mi jefe, el tiene la tendencia de… exagerar las cosas un poco.- todos voltean a la puerta de donde salió y ven a un joven asustado asomarse.

JOVEN: Vicent, ayúdame. Es terrible, es terrible. ¡O DIOS AHÍ VIENE!- se va corriendo, y se ve a un sujeto vestido de negro con una minigun disparando.

¿?: Te enseñare a servirme refresco de sangría en vez de naranja.- y se va siguiendo disparando.

VICENT: eh, creo que no era necesario ver eso. ¿Se encuentra bien?- lo pregunta ya que todos están temblando.

TODOS: Si, si, nos portaremos bien.

VICENT: eso espero. Por favor síganme.

Todos siguieron a Vicent hasta llegar a un gran auditorio que parecía ser del congreso de la ONU.

VICENT: mi jefe sabe mucho sobre ustedes. Leyó sus expedientes en Wikipedía.

TAILS: lo único que no sabe wikipedía, es lo que no existe o lo que a nadie le importa.

VICENT: como verán, en los bancos de ahí, hay letreros donde dicen de donde ustedes son originarios, por favor siéntense ahí.

Así que todos tuvieron que acceder, Sonic se sentó donde estaba el letrero de Christmas Island, Knuckles en el de Ángel Island, Ash el de Pueblo Paleta, May en Petalburg, etc. Poco después vieron entrar a Rouge y a Omega, que ambos se sentaron en bancos donde solo había signos de interrogación.

KNUCKLES: ¿Cómo es que te atraparon?

AMY: ¿departamento para robar joyas?

ROUGE: Si.

AMY: eso creí.

TAILS: ¿y tu Omega?

OMEGA: estaba en estado de recarga de energía, y al reiniciarme me encontraba aquí, ya me explicaron todo lo que me tenían que decir.

Seis minutos después, todos estaban hablando entre si sobre cualquier cosa que les pasara por la cabeza, entre ellos hablaban Sonic y Rouge.

SONIC: oye Rouge, ¿sabes donde esta Shadow? Si todos están aquí por que el no lo esta.

ROUGE: la última vez que lo vi dijo que iría a pensar en unas cosas.

Otros dos minutos pasaron para que llegara el mismo sujeto que habían visto antes, ahora se veía mas o menos como era: vestía un traje totalmente negro con algunas marcas rojas, llevaba una capa larga, y no se podía ver su rostro ya que tenia un casco cuyo diseño era una mezcla del jefe maestro de Halo y la cabeza de Shadow, su visor era de un color rojo. Esta persona llego y se detuvo en la mesa principal del auditorio.

¿?: Buenas tardes a todos. Permitan presentarme…- veía que nadie le estaba prestando atención.-me permiten su atención- seguían sin hacerle caso- escúchenme. Escúchenme. ¡Escúchenme! ¡ESCUCHENME!- ya harto por esto saco de su capa su minigun y comenzó a disparar a donde ellos se encontraban. Todos se agacharon para no recibir los disparos desquiciados de parte de su anfitrión, una vez que dejo de disparar todos se levantaron- en primer lugar gracias por prestarme atención.

TODOS: (nerviosos) si.

SM: Bueno, para comenzar soy Sombra de Maldad. También conocido como… su padre cabrones. Esta es mi minigun, la conocerán bien si me enojan. Seguro que se preguntaran que hacen aquí. Bueno, la razón para que lo hice es que, su mundo esta en peligro, van a suceder desastres, guerras, muertes. Y todo esto comenzara… mañana.

KNUCKLES: ¿y que quieres, entrenarnos para pelear?

SM: no, en realidad quiero grabar como sus pellejos corren peligros para ponerlo en fanfiction- a todos les sale la gota anime.

AMY: ¿Dónde estamos?

SM: esa es otra razón por las que los traje. Bienvenidos al congreso de la ODU.

TAILS: no queras decir ONU.-a un lado de su cabeza pasan disparos de minigun.

SM: no me contradigas. Es ODU. Organización de las Dimensiones Unidas. Ustedes no serán los únicos a los que reclute.

TODOS: Ahhh.

SONIC: y cuando empezaras a grabarnos.

SM: bueno, si ya le adelante a mi reloj, en 2 minutos.

TODOS: ¡QUE!

SM: bueno, todos a la embajada de Japón. Que casualmente esta a lado de aquí.

Con solo salir del lugar y meterse en el edificio de a lado, o sea la embajada de Japón, vieron un set de grabación donde parecía estar ya comenzando a grabar una gran batalla en un escenario tipo maya.

SM: bueno, como verán, ya se esta grabando el prologo de mi serie. Poco después les tocara actuar a ustedes. Pero antes les quiero presentar a su profesor de educación física diagonal (/) filosofía. El profesor confi - les enseña a todos a un huevo de confeti.

ASH: eh, es un huevo simple.

SM: no oses hablar así del profesor- se acerca al huevo como si lo escuchara- tiene razón profesor.

SONIC: (a lo bajo) oye, como que este tipo esta loco.

ASH: si. Cuantas veces se abra golpeado la cabeza.

SM: olvide darles estos pupilentes y audífonos- ellos se ponen los artículos y de repente ven al huevo con piernas, brazos, ojos, boca y con apariencia de marihuano.

HUEVO: ¡que onda carnal!

MAY: el huevo me hablo.

SM: lo que sucede es que seres de mente superior no pueden ver a los huevos como son en realidad, el es su profesor confi.

CONFI: ¿Cómo de mentes superior? si todos somos iguales ante la madre tierra y el padre colesterol.

SM: gracias por sus enseñanzas profesor. ¡Díganlo con migo!

TODOS: (nerviosos) ¡Gracias por sus enseñanzas profesor!

CONFI: cuando quieran mis jóvenes tutoriados.

SM: bueno, para que este claro que tiene que ver las futuras guerras con todo esto, es que aquí los preparare para todo lo que vivirán. Y de paso lo mando a fanfiction los relatos de su historia, parecerá como programa de televisión pero ya que.

TAILS: entonces cuando nos toque pasar por todo esto ya sabremos como salir adelante.

SM: no exactamente. Cuando terminemos les borrare la memoria a todos ustedes para que no tengan idea de cómo lo harán.

SONIC: ¿entonces para que nos servirá pasar por todo esto si no recordaremos nada de esto?

SM: podre publicar algo en internet, y ustedes serán más fuertes.

ASH: ¿y como sabremos que somos mas fuertes si no lo recordamos?

SM: lo sabrán en su debido tiempo.

ASH: ¡Eso no es justo!- apenas lo dice y Sombra de Maldad le apunta su minigun en su cara.

SM: ¿Me decías?

ASH: Nada.

CONFI: ¡que fuerte carnal, que fuerte! tu si sabes tratar tus subordinados.

SM: gracias por sus alabanzas profesor- le lanza una mirada asesina a los demás.

TODOS: gracias por alabarlo profesor.

SM: Todos vallan a sus camerinos a prepararse. A por cierto. Eggman también trabajara para mí. Si veo que ahí un problema en mi foro. Los destruiré a todos lenta y dolorosamente.

Todos se fueron rápidamente por el miedo. Al llegar a sus camerinos vieron que eran extremadamente elegantes, apenas iban a entrar, un conserje los detuvo.

CONSERJE: es el otro lado.

Todos voltearon y vieron que eran unos remolques medio destruidos. De pronto Shadow llego en frente de ellos.

SHADOW: ¿Qué tanto ven?

KNUCKLES: ¿Dónde has estado?

SHADOW: estaba adentro de mi camerino- les mostro el que era de lujo- apenas Salí los vi aquí afuera. ¿Quiénes son estos dos?

SONIC: oye, ¿ya conociste al jefe?

SHADOW: si, pero me incomoda que me de estos lujos, me contacto, me explico de lo que esta pasando hace dos horas, que conocería de lo que nos tocara pelear cuando suceda, y que me quedaría aquí. ¿Y como les fue con el?

TODOS: sin comentarios.

SONIC: Shadow, te odio.

* * *

Como les ira nuestros héroes en su estadía con Sombra M. ¿Mephilis sera su mejor amigo comparado con el? ¿Quiénes serán los demás reclutados? ¿Quien es en realidad Sombra de Maldad? ¿Por que hago muchas preguntas? Todo esto se revelara en el siguiente capitulo de esta serie "Cuando las cámaras están apagadas"

Aprovechare esta "Historia" para dar adelantos de otras historias que voy a hacer. Pero quiero dejar claro, que las historia que haga, rara vez estaran sin relacion de la primeroa que hice, la que mencione al primcipio.


	2. Llega Justicia

Dimensión R0 Ubicación: Congreso de la ODU (no ONU incultos) Antes del capitulo 11 de "Peleas dimensionales".

En un carrito de tour turístico, se encontraban un grupo de gringos con sus cámaras fotografiando lo que se moviera, mientras que el piloto, que resultaba ser el profesor de educación física/Filosofía, Confi, con un traje gigante robótico disfrazado de chofer turístico con un altavoz para que ellos escucharan lo que el digiera en idioma huevo.

CONFI: ¡haber, pélenme! ¡Aquí comienza su viaje místico por otra dimensión ultra requeté desconocida por esta onda de la ODU! Por favor, no quiero Flash. Por que me lastiman bien feo los ojos. Vámonos- enciende el carro y se van moviendo por los pasillos de edificio.

GRINGO: disculpe don guía, ¿por qué haber tantas armas en las paredes?

CONFI: por que el jefazo absoluto y mi orgulloso aprendiz le fascinan estas cuchichearías de tentadores contra la paz carnal. Pero eso si, no le deja a ni sus empleadores tocar alguna, como aquella vez que me estoy acordando- se ven las distorsiones que se ven antes de los Flash Back- órale, este si es un viaje sote.

FLASH BACK

Vector, ahora uno de los nuevos empleados de Maldad, se encontraba caminando en los pasillos del congreso, observando todos los ejemplares de armas que había colgados en las paredes, desde una ballesta, hasta armas tipo Halo. En u momento se detuvo en frente de una MACHINE GUN que se encontraba arriba de un bote de basura.

VECTOR: hm, no creo que a Maldad le importe que me vea a mi mismo sujetando este pequeño- entonces se dirigía a agarrarlo, pero del bote de basura sale Sombra de Maldad con su minigun apuntándole el hocico.

SM: ni… se… te… ocurra.

FIN FLASH BACK.

CONFI: ahora que termino mi buen viaje continuemos-volvió a encender el cochecito y siguieron con su viaje. Después de un rato se detuvieron en una gran puerta- y aquí, damas y caballos… o era cabellos, no, quizás cabarets…- se rasca la cabeza mientras saca la lengua- no importa. Este, es la entrada de los balcones donde se sientan los bueyes esos para escuchar a mi pupilo con toda sus ondas.

GRINGO: ¿nosotros poder entrar?

CONFI: no si no quiere terminar con balazos en sus traseros. Continuemos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, detrás de l as puertas, ahí se ubicaban todos los reclutados por Maldad, junto a nuevos miembros como los Chaotix, Max y Brock. Una vez más todos se encuentran platicando mientras esperan la llegada de su jefe…

BROCK: ¿por que será que siempre que nos obligan a ir a estas reuniones Shadow nunca viene?

SONIC: Maldad siempre le explica a el primero sus planes antes que a nosotros para que "no lo molestemos en las reuniones".

MAY: por que el siempre el le tiene favoritismo a ese ingrato gruñón.

KNUCKLES: parece que su relación de estarse peleando ustedes dos ya ha sobrepasado a la actuación.

Después en un rato, Maldad llego con su habitual vestimenta que no permitía como era el realmente, se paro en frente del micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

SM: muy bien. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por…- y una vez más no le hacían caso- escuchen. Que me escuchen. ¡OIGANME MALDITA SEA!- y comienza a dispárales a todos con su minigun. Para suerte de todos, lograron agacharse para no recibir los impactos, ya al cesar el fuego, volvió a comunicarse- ¿bien? Les agradezco el haber venido. Aunque allá sido a la fuerza.

TODOS: ehhh… no hay problema.

SM: los he citado para hablarles de dos temas importantes. Primero, les voy a presentar a mi nuevo maestro de cocina diagonal (/) artes bélicas.

TAILS: eh, ¿no era Confi?

SM: el es el de educación Física diagonal Filosofía. Este es cocina diagonal artes bélicas. Es diferente. ¿Entiendes?

TAILS: Supongo…

SM: ahora. Les presentare al Máster Poik- entonces entra a escena un pollo con una capucha en la espalda, y sujetando un bastón con una ala.

ASH: eh… es un pollo.

SM: pues claro que es un pollo, ¿esperaba que fuera un pato?

TAILS: ¿no cree que tener a un huevo como profesor, y a un pollo como maestro, es un poco extraño?

SM: pues no. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

SONIC: ¿no tendrá de casualidad a una gallina como doctora de medicina diagonal robótica?

SM: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Para que diablos quiero a una gallina para que me enseñe algo?- el resto lo vio con una cara de extrañes. Por fin el pollo comenzó a hablar.

POIK: bueno. A partir de ahora, comenzare a trabajar con ustedes en todos estos fics.

MAY: ¿Qué es un fic?- Maldad se acerca a Poik y le susurra al oído.

SM: Maestro. Ellos no saben que esto son solo historias escritas. Creen que Fanfiction es un tipo de programa de televisión. Me encanta verlos sufrir por el vestuario.

POIK: ¿les dices que se tienen que vestir para esto?

SM: no… pero ellas creen que tienen que verse bien, a pesar de que les digo que no importa como vayan. Y disfruto como los chicos sufren las consecuencias de la indecisión de las chicas.

POIK: eres malvado.

SM: lo se- luego los dos voltean al resto- Mi maestro se confundió un poco.

POIK: disculpen, quise decir que estaré con ustedes en este programa.

ASH: ¿Qué va a hacer?

SM: el comenzara a participar en los episodios de Peleas dimensionales a partir del próximo episodio. Además, dentro de unos cuantos meses, el los va a preparar para lo que será mi más grande obra de arte.

AMY: ¿y que será?

SM: por ahora no les diré. Y si insisten de que les diga…- saca otra vez su minigun- ¡Hare esto!- y comienza a dispararles, y ellos se refugian. Poco después deja de disparar, y ellos se levantan.- ¿entendidos?

TODOS: ¡Si señor!- con saludo militar.

SM: Máster, podría retirarse.

POIK: de acuerdo- el se va de ahí.

SM: bueno, el segundo tema que hay que hablar, es un tanto exclusivo. Cream, Charmy, Max, ustedes aun son algo jóvenes, así que pueden irse. Vector, Espío, Brock, Rouge, ustedes son "maduros", así que no veo necesidad de decirles, así que saquen a los pequeños.

MENCIONADOS: de acuerdo.- ellos se levantan, y salen lo más rápido posible que pudieron.

ASH: ¿y nosotros por que nos quedamos?

SM: como saben, yo comencé con todo esto desde finales de Diciembre. Así que soy más o menos nuevo. Otros autores que llevan aquí y que tienen un tiempo de antigüedad, son un tanto… "pervertidos" y uno que otro "pedófilo".

KNUCLES: ¿y que tiene que ver con nosotros?

SM: créanme, no quieren saber. Y por desgracia mía, las fuerzas represoras y conservadoras de la censura, me encontraron, y me trataron de obligara no unirme a un genero como el de ellos. Atentaron contra mi vida en varias ocasiones…

FLASH BACK

Había una gran cantidad de personas con trajes negros y gafas, que estaban tirados en el suelo sangrando, con varios disparos en su cuerpo, las gafas rotas, al final de esa gran fila de cuerpos, estaba Maldad sujetando a uno que también estaba en las mismas que el resto siendo sujetado por el cuello.

SM: ¡Por ultima vez, no hare ninguna de esas perversiones!

SUJETO: es lo que siempre dicen al principio.- Maldad lo apunta con su minigun.

SM: ya me harte de esto- y antes de que comenzara su fuego…

SUJETO: ¡Espere, espere! ¿No podemos llegar a hacer un trato?

SM: escupe.

SUJETO: lo dejaremos en paz…

SM: y dejaran de mandar a sus hombres al matadero…

SUJETO: si a cambio hace lo siguiente…

FIN FLASH BACK

SM: por poco no salgo con vida de esos ataques.

KNUCKLES: (a lo bajo) ojala.

SM: y para proteger mi vida, ellos me pidieron que les diera "la charla".

ASH: ¿Qué charla?

SM: _Despistado._ Quiero decir, que les voy a hablar de los pajaritos, y los papas de Charmy.- todos lo vieron con una cara de WHAT- quiero decir abejas. Bien, para empezar…

Dos horas después…

SM: y es por esto que el índice de adolescentes embarazadas ha aumentado en los últimos años. ¿Alguna pregunta?- todos, a excepción de Sonic y Omega se encontraban separados, los chicos de un lado y las chicas de otro, con las caras muy rojas, y muy nerviosos.- es por eso que jamás me gusta hablar de eso.

Pronto, llego uno de sus hombres, que respondía con el nombre de Marco, llego apresuradamente hacia Maldad.

SM: ¿Marco, ya te dije que no me molestes en juntas, que quieres?

MARCO: señor. Es importante

SM: ¿bien, que es?

MARCO: el… viene aquí… a la ODU.

SM: ¿Qué? Se supone que el no sabe nada de Industrias Maldad. Y no le he dicho nada. Siempre que le pido información lo hago diciéndole que es por curiosidad ¿Cómo diablos se entero?

MARCO: sin ofender, pero olvida quien es. El siempre sabe lo que se debe saber.

SM: el no pudo encontrar este lugar, es casi imposible. ¿Quien diablos lo invito?

MARCO: recuerde que siempre el mismo se invita.

SM: cierto… ¡ordena a todos que se preparen para la batalla! ¡No dejare que entre a mis instalaciones!

MARCO: si señor- el se va de ahí corriendo. Maldad se dirige al resto.

SM: ¡Óiganme bien! ¡Tenemos que defender este lugar de una gran amenaza! ¡Así que vengan conmigo!

MAY: ¡Ni loca! ¡Apenas Ash me toque me va a dar Sífilis!

ASH: ¡Y si May se acerca a mi, me va a dar SIDA!

SM: ¡Por ultima vez, eso solo pasa si uno de ustedes esta infectado y lo hacen!- Saca su minigun- ¡Y ahora dejen de pensar en estupideces y vayan antes de que tenga bajas en mis filas y les diga a sus mamás que murieron por la patria!- Eso hizo que todos se asustaran y se pelearan por quien fuera el primero en salir, ya que se habían atorado en la entrada, y luego de que salieran da un suspiro de relajación- Siempre he dicho que "La mejor forma de superar un miedo, es pasar por otro aun más grande".

* * *

Dimensión R0 Ubicación: Congreso de la ODU, hangar de vehículos. Media hora después.

Todos ellos, junto a los que había sacado Maldad antes de la Charla, estaban reunidos, viendo como había muchos soldados con uniforme de camuflaje negro, con diferentes armas de diferente calibre, de balas expansivas, lanzacohetes, entre otros, además de ver como muchos estaban en varios vehículos tipo militar.

BROCK: ¿de donde sacara tanto dinero como para pagar todo esto?

ASH: me pregunto que será lo que hizo que el jefe trajera todo esto.- pronto, llego Maldad con su minigun en una mano, acompañado por el Máster Poik.

SM: bien, por la situación tendré que darles esto. ¡CABO!

De pronto llego un pequeño niño de 8 años de piel blanca, ojos cafés, pelo castaño, con un uniforme militar verde que le quedaba un poco grande, con un casco que le quedaba más grande. Que arrastraba una caja de metal plateada con ruedas.

CABO: ¿me llamo jefe?

SM: Si Cabo. Parece que trajiste lo que te ordene.

CABO: si jefe. Aquí esta los pequeños. Recién robados de Corea del Sur.

TAILS: ¿Corea del Sur?

MAY: ¿quien eres pequeño?

CABO: soy Cabo.

AMY: ya lo sabemos, ¿pero como te llamas?

CABO: Cabo.

AMY: ¿Cómo te llamas?

CABO: Cabo.

AMY: ¡¿Cómo te llamas?

CABO: Cabo- un poco tembloroso por el aumento de voz.

AMY: ¡¿Cómo DEMONIOS TE LLAMAS?- Sacando su martillo.

SM: Amy para. – la apunto con su minigun. Ya sabía que Maldad jamás se tentaba por el corazón- el se llama Cabo.

MAY: ¿Cómo?

CABO: es lo que sucede cuando eres criado por un General. Que al caer en misión eres adoptado por mi jefe.

CREAM: Pobrecito.

CABO: el señor Maldad me ha cuidado bien desde entonces.

SM: regresando a lo importante. Deja la caja, y regresa a tu posición- el asiente con un saludo militar y se va. Y Maldad al abrir la caja, saca una escopeta militar Daewoo USAS-53 y se la da a Ash- Este escopeta fue modifique para que su retroceso sea nulo y no les rompa las costillas ni ningún hueso al usarlo. A diferencia de sus antecesores.- Saca más del mismo tipo y se las da a quienes considera que deberían usar.

POIK: ¿Maldad, crees que en verdad les debas dar armas a ellos, parece que jamás han cargado ninguna?

SM: Maestro. Somos héroes de nuestros mundos…- todos escuchan un disparo de escopeta, voltean y ven quien disparo.

ASH: perdón.

SM: … y los héroes deben saber manejar armas…- escuchan otro disparo, y vuelven a voltear al responsable.

MAY: disculpen.

SM: … y si unos héroes no pueden usar sus armas de una forma responsable…- no termino ya que se vio interrumpido

SONIC: disculpen- hubo otro disparo.

VECTOR: perdón.- otro disparo.

ESPIO: disculpen. –disparo.

KNUCKLES: perdón- disparo.

ASH: perdón otra vez- bum

CREAM: disculpen todos.- luego todos voltearon a donde dispararon, y vieron que casualmente todas las balas dieron a un retrato de Maldad que había cerca. Maldad lo estuvo viendo un rato.

SM: ehhh… pensándolo mejor… regrésenmelas.- se las quito y las volvió a guardar en la caja. Pero al cerrar la caja, una de las escopeta disparo de nuevo, la bala fue lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer un agujero en un lado, y el resto de la bala expansiva dio a un cuchillo militar, que salió volando y se clavo en donde estaba el mismo retrato agujereado. Todos lo vieron un rato en silencio.

AMY: sin ofender Maldad. Pero eso estuvo interesante.

SM: … odio admitirlo… pero tienes razón.- pronto salieron de ese trance.

ASH: ¿oye jefe, por que hace todo esto?- el suelta un suspiro de resignación.

SM: creo que deben saberlo. Hago esto… por que "el" se acerca.

ASH: ¿quien es el?

SM: es… es mi…

KNUCKLES: ¿es que?

SM: es mi hermano mayor malvado… Rayo de Justicia.- todos se sorprendieron al oírlo.

TAILS: ¿tu… tu… tu…?

SONIC: ¿hermano mayor…?

ASH: ¿malvado?

SM: así es… así que quiero que impidan que alguien si quiera se acerque a mis instalaciones. ¡Muévanse!- el se va corriendo de ahí hacia donde iban unos soldados suyos.

MAY: ¿si Maldad es el hermano menor bueno…?

ASH: ¿… y ese Justicia es el Malvado…?

SONIC: ¿eso significa que el es…?- todos se imaginaron a un sujeto parecido a Maldad, pero de 5 metros de alto, una armadura en forma de demonio, dando una risa diabólica, y con un fondo infernal, lo que hizo que todos temblaran de miedo.

KNUCKLES: (aterrado) ¡TENEMOS QUE IMPEDIR QUE VENGA!

Y todos comenzaron a correr en círculos como locos, y poco después se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

UBICACIÓN: Misma dimensión, Periférico Eje 8 Sur, Carretera México-Puebla. 20 minutos después.

Todos estaban en una pequeña barricada tipo militar, donde estaban varios soldados con torretas instaladas, tanquetas, algunos con Bazucas, entre otras cosas más. Mientras que los actores estaban nerviosos por la llegada de lo que parecía ser, la única persona más perversa que Maldad. Pronto llego Cabo cargando una enorme y pesada caja negra en su espalda acompañado de Maldad.

SM: ha, un día como este, me recuerda ese maravilloso día en Tlatelolco… ah, que 2 de octubre…

FLASH BACK

Se ve varias tropas militares retirándose de la Plaza de las tres culturas, ya que el presidente Ortiz decidió aceptar las demandas de los estudiantes. Pero también se ve a Maldad disparando en todas partes. Se veía igual que ahora, solo que por problemas de lavandería, uno de sus guantes, que componen su armadura, se volvió blanco.

SM: JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡SI NO VAN A ARRUINAR ESAS ESTUIDAS OLIMPIADAS PUDRANSE! JAJAJAJAJAJA

FIN FLASH BACK

SM: hubiera sido perfecto de no ser que esos estúpidos reporteros culparon al presidente Ortiz, y esos $"#%%$ estudiantes al tragarse eso, a pesar de que ellos me vieron. Quizás por pensar que fue culpa del gobierno, y echarle mucha bronca, fue por eso que ya no cumplió con las exigencias Ortiz- ese recuerdo no fue tomado por el resto. Ya que se concentraban en cabo.

SONIC: Hey Cabo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

CABO: estoy… - el peso de la caja le gano, aplastándolo, con solo sus pes saliendo de ella- muy… adolorido.- pronto Knuckles le ayudo a levantar esa caja.

SM: Cabo. No te pago para que descanse. Levántate.- el soldadito, frotándose la cabeza se levanta.

CABO: oiga señor. ¿No cree que podamos hablar con Justicia para resolver esto?- Maldad solo frunce el seño.

SM: ¡Pérez!- llega un soldado, y le da un zape estilo militar en la cabeza.

CABO: mucho mejor señor.

ROUGE: oye, oye, ¿podrías tener un poco de consideración con este pequeño?

CABO: no se preocupe señora.

ROUGE: (enojada) _¿Señora?_ Maldad, ¿puedo?

SM: todos pueden por ustedes mismos.- y sin más espera, la murciélaga también le dio un zape.

CABO: mucho mejor seño…- vio fijamente la cara de ira de Rouge- señorita.

ROUGE: así esta mejor.

MAX: oye Maldad, ¿Qué es lo que trajo Cabo?- Maldad se recargo en la caja.

SM: un radar. Este pequeño sirve para saber cuando llegara ese demonio.

Pero de repente, la caja voló en pedazos, cuando se disipo el humo de la explosión, se veía a Maldad en la misma posición de recargado, a pesar de que nada había.

ASH: eh… jefe… ¿estas bien?

SM: Ya llego.

Pronto todos los soldados se movilizaron, y se colocaron en sus trincheras.

SM: Licano, ubicación del enemigo.- se dirigió a un soldado que observaba con unos biloculares.

LICANO: veo a una persona. Pero se encuentra a unos 200 km- Maldad se acerca, toma sus biloculares y los voltea para regresarlos- ah, ahora esta a 500 metros.

Ash los toma, y ve a una persona muy parecida a Maldad, es decir, también llevaba una armadura, pero totalmente Blanca, una capa del mismo color, y un casco con la forma mezclada del Jefe Maestro y Silver the Hedgehog, en una mano llevaba una bazuca. El se estaba dirigiéndose a ellos.

ASH: ¿jefe, ese sujeto de blanco es su hermano?

SM: por desgracia… Soldados. Abran fuego.

Todos comenzaron a disparar con todo lo que tenía. Ash seguía viendo con el aparato, al igual que los demás, ya que se les dieron uno a cada quien. Y vieron que ese sujeto comenzó a correr más rápido, al parecer lograba esquivar todas las balas sin ningún problema. En un momento, apunta con su bazuca a una trinchera y dispara un cohete que da en el blanco, destruyéndola. Después Justicia se fue a correr. Los soldados de Maldad siguieron con el tiroteo, esperando darle al enemigo, pero este resulto mejor, ya que después de correr un extremo esquivando las balas, se escondió detrás de un edificio. Al salir unos instantes disparo 5 cohetazos seguidos que dieron a más trincheras. Después de un tiempo, ya no había suficientes soldados disponibles.

SM: llego el momento. Ash, si no regreso…- el entrenador pensó que quizás le heredaría todo si el moría- no te acerques a mi oficina, ni a ninguna de mis armas- hasta ahí llego la esperanza.- ¡Cese de fuego! ¡Iré a pelear!

Y de inmediato salió de la trinchera donde dirija las tropas, y se fue corriendo hasta estar a 5 metros de Justicia. El último miro fijamente a Maldad.

RJ (Rayo de Justicia): hace mucho tiempo que nos vemos… hermanito.

SM: y será la última vez.

Y de inmediato Maldad alzo su minigun, y Justicia su bazuca, y de inmediato los dos comenzaron a disparar sus potentes armas de destrucción. Pero había algo extraño en a bazuca, este no se detenía en disparar, como si sus cohetes fueran infinitos. Los disparos de ambos sujetos disparaban a varias partes, edificios, autos, puestos de tacos, y las trincheras. Pero ninguna le daba a uno de ellos. Como los cohetazos, y por extraño que suene, los disparos de minigun, iban a las trincheras, el miedo en los personajes no se dio a esperar.

VECTOR: ¡Como diablos ninguno de los disparos les da a ellos y a nosotros si!

MAX: ¡Sonic, tu eres el héroe, ve a pelear y salvarnos!

SONIC: lo siento. Es que… que… no tengo mis tenis.

MAY: los tienes puestos.- el erizo bajo la vista y vio que si tenia sus tenis.

SONIC: es que… estos son los casuales. Los de héroes están en mi cuarto.

ASH: ¡Omega, dependemos de ti, pelea!

OMEGA: ehhh… no tengo municiones ni gas para mi lanzallamas.

KNUCKLES: ¡Malditos cobardes!

TAILS: ¡cómos es que nos metimos en esto!

ESPIO: ¡esto no puede durar mucho!

DOS HORAS DÉSPUES

Ahora todos estaban como si nada. Sonic y Ash jugando ajedrez, May, Vector, Knuckles y Rouge jugando cartas españolas. Tails, Charmy, Cream, Brock y Max estaban escuchando un partido de Futbol en una radio, Omega estaba solamente sentado en un rincón y Espió leyendo el periódico. Mientras que los dos sujetos con armadura seguían disparándose, sin darse entre ellos todavía.

ESPIO: …me equivoque.

El tiroteo seguía, y no se detenían en ningún momento. Pero en unos minutos después, los dos dejaron de disparar y bajaron sus armas. Seguía con un aparente vista seria entre ellos. Pero eso cambio cuando los dos cayeron sentados al suelo, al parecer cansados. La zona quedo totalmente destruida, como si hubiera pasado 5 batallas de guerras, y 2 bombardeos.

RJ: ¿Qué tal… si lo… dejamos en… empate?

SM: si no… me molestas… mientras estas… aquí… de acuerdo.

De inmediato los dos se levantaron, y se fueron a las trincheras. Los personajes al darse cuenta que ya no había pelea, suspendieron sus actividades y se fueron a ver a los dos hermanos.

SONIC: ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya no más pelea?

RJ: por ahora… sombrita, ¿podrías preséntame a tus empleados?

SM: ¡no me llames Sombrita! ¡Soy Sombra de Maldad!

RJ: si, como quieras.- Maldad solo soltó un leve gruñido.

SM: como les dije antes. El es mi hermano mayor, Rayo de Justicia. El me ha ayudad con la reunión de información para poder hacer mis capítulos. Podría decirse que el sabe lo que se debe saber… por desgracia.

RJ: mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos. Espero que nos llevemos bien.- lo dijo de forma muy amistosa dando un saludo.

SONIC: eh, igualmente.- le sorprendo ver que el no era peor que Maldad.

SM: recuerden que el es Malvado. Así que no le den mucha confianza.

RJ: Ya te perdí perdón por lo de aquella vez.

SM: si, si. Claro señor diabólico.

RJ: si. Libera una legión de demonios diabólicos que destruyen medio México, y tu hermano menor te llamara malvado el resto de tu vida.

VECTOR: ¿entonces no eres más malvado que Maldad?

RJ/SM: No/Si.- respectivamente.

SM: será mejor que se preparen para que sigamos con el ensayo del siguiente capitulo. Una vez que Regrese Melisa continuaremos.

ASH: eh, jefe. Sin ofender. ¿Pero que hay de la destrucción y la muerte de los soldados causada por su pelea?

RJ/SM: ¿que destrucción?

AMY: la que…

No continúo ya que se sorprendió lo que vio. Como el resto le extraño su estado de Shock, también se voltearon, y se sorprendieron que toda la avenida estaba como antes de la llegada de Justicia. Hasta las trincheras estaban intactas y reconstruidas, y los soldados que habían vuelto, seguían con vida.

CHARMY: órale. ¿Qué paso aquí?

SM: usamos el recurso más poderoso y antiguo, conocido solamente por un grupo ancestral de sabios ancianos. En el que usando el poder absoluto de nuestra mente, podemos modificar la realidad, eliminando cualquier desastre que haya ocurrido, haciendo que las cosas sigan como si el desastre jamás ocurrió.

CHARMY: ¿el poder de negación?

SONIC: eso ha sido usado por DIGIVISION y otros cuentos de internet desde hace años.

RJ: ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes ya lo conocían?

SM: esos estúpidos viejos pagaran los $5´000´000 dólares que me costo ese poder.

RJ: dales otros 500 disparos de mi parte.

SM: con gusto.

Entonces alzo su arma, y se fue al oriente, a buscar a los viejos estafadores. Apenas doblo una esquina, vieron regresar a Melisa con una bolsa de compras en la mano izquierda, y una escopeta recortada en la otra.

MAY: Melisa, ¿Dónde has estado? ¿y por que a escopeta?

MELISA: de compras en el centro.

KNUCKLES: con razón la escopeta…- pronto llego Shadow por un Chaos control acompañado por una AK 47.

MAY: ¿Shadow, donde diablos has estado con una AK 47?

MAY: bien cabeza de poodle… fui a dar una vuelta al centro.

KNUCKLES:/MELISA: con razón el AK 47.

SHADOW: y díganme… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Todos, excepto Justicia y Melisa, se dieron una caída estilo anime por la pregunta de Shadow.

¿Qué les espera con el recién llegado hermano de Maldad? ¿Resultara ser realmente más perverso que Maldad? ¿algún día el centro de México será seguro?


End file.
